The Frail Side of Twilight
by Terra and Bouldarian AHEM N00b
Summary: A rewrite of Bella and Edward's night at prom. They discuss their future together more thoroughly. And the woman voyeur, who seeks to avenge James, decides to strike that night instead of waiting. Can Edward protect Bella during this unexpected attack? RR


**A/N: This is my first Twilight story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"And you're ready right now?"

"Yes, I am. I'm not afraid of you, Edward. I need you. I love you." Her voice trembled as she spoke, gazing at him with martyred eyes. She tried to convey her churning emotions, her burning love for him, which words couldn't even begin to touch. His eyes smoldered like autumn leaves alight with October's fresh christening. "I want to be with you forever."

He dipped her low, craned his neck and bent over her. His lips roughly brushed against her snow-white throat, pretending to give her the immortal kiss. Suddenly, he pulled away. "Bella, I'm too dangerous," he insisted. "You'll get hurt one way or another. And I certainly won't be the one to bring you death."

"No," she choked. She moved forward, clutching his cold arms, but he stilled under her grasp. His whole body tensed, went rigid. His eyes, with great effort, allowed false calm to become a film over the retinas.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see us being together. Somewhere down the line, you're going to get hurt, and I'll never forgive myself." He swallowed thickly. "I probably sound selfish, that all I can think of is the torture it'll cause me if I have to wander this earth for all of eternity, knowing that your death was a result of my foolishness. But that's not it, Bella. I can't endanger you, I won't. I won't take your life."

"I don't care," said Isabella, holding him tighter, fighting against his chilling aura and limbs. He didn't move. "I love you, Edward. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella," he murmured, finally succumbing and wrapping his arms around her petite, fragile form. "And that's exactly why we can't be together. I love you so much that I want you to live a normal life. You can marry a normal man who will grow old with you, even someone like Mike Newton." He visibly winced at his name as he spoke it. The thought of letting her go into Newton's arms bothered him, but if it was what she needed to be happy and live a life of normalcy, he would let her go. "You can't be happy with me."

"Edward," Bella said, voice stern. "I don't love Mike. I love you. I can never be happy with someone I don't love. The only person I can be happy with is you."

"I wish I could make you understand, make you agree with me." Edward bowed his head lower, kissing her brown hair gently. Involuntarily, his hands rose up, intertwining themselves in her dark tresses. She stood on the tips of her toes, taking advantage of his entranced state and guided her lips to his. He was unresponsive at first, but she knew she held some sort of power over him, and that power won out. He stopped fighting, and kissed her. Urgently.

She clung to him, kissing him as passionately as she could dare to kiss him without breaking his willpower. The moon basked them in its frail side of twilight, a hazy glow of an ominous champagne bubble looming over with insubstantial delicacy. The two broke apart, not only for breath, but for Edward's sake. She didn't want to push his limits too much that night. He swept her into his arms with graceful fluid movements; tender affection rippling through her like the way a pond does at a pebble's bestowed touch. She stood against him, with her back against his chest, both gazing out to the horizon where the twilight had barely taken back its throne in the sky.

"We can find a way to be with each other, Edward," Bella swore, her hands tenderly brushing against Edward's arms like the day in the meadow where she had first confessed her love for him, and he his love for her.

"If that way is never found," Edward whispered against her hair, "I will leave you so you can forget about me, forget that I exist. And then you can be happy and mortal."

A laugh escaped from her lips. It was bitter and harsh, not at all like the gentle laugh he was used to hearing. After all they had been through, all they had overcome so far; he still held doubt in his smoldering eyes. He couldn't help but worry over her safety. She was the most important, out of all the things and people in his immortal life. She was his life now. He had told her once before. Why couldn't she understand that he did love her, but he would sacrifice his happiness for her security, to protect her?

"Let's just enjoy tonight," Edward suggested, releasing her from the embrace. His hand tenderly took one of hers as he twirled her around to face him. "Prom is supposed to be best night of your life." He smiled.

"The best night of my life is the night that you turn me and swear that you'll be with me forever," Bella said. Her chocolate brown eyes showed how completely truthful and serious she was being.

"Just drop it for tonight," Edward groaned. "Let it go, Bella, for one night. Let it go."

"Alright," Isabella agreed at last. "But first thing tomorrow morning, I'll be saying 'Help, I'm alive.'"

He smiled his handsome crooked grin. "I'd be worried if you didn't." Edward paused, glancing around himself almost frantically. His eyes were narrow, searching for any detail that didn't belong.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked. She scanned the premises, though her vision was nowhere near as keen as Edward's.

His voice was strained as he spoke. "It just feels like someone's watching us." Then he laughed, shaking off the paranoia. "Forget about it. It's probably nothing." Bella smiled back, nodding. Her chocolate eyes were warm and brimming with her love, her desire. He wouldn't let her go, if he could help it. He'd keep her for as long as he'd be permitted to.

…

Her lowered blue eye finally lifted from the couple. She couldn't gaze at them any longer. It was almost as if she was jealous. And why shouldn't she be? He had just been about to turn her and make her his immortal lover. James, her eternal lover, had been destroyed, brutishly sent into oblivion. Who was there to show her love? And there, dancing with such freedom to love, was the cause of it all, Bella, the human girl who James had become obsessed with stealing away to make her a pawn in his game.

She shrugged her shoulders, adjusting her boa around herself until she felt comfortable with its situation. It was similar to her usual attire, but somehow she didn't like the way it fell across her body. She turned away from the window, refusing to look again. She could destroy Bella now. But was she strong enough to overpower Edward? She thought not. If only Laurent had been there with her. She might have been able to persuade him into joining her again. But she hadn't spoken with him since the incident. She had another option. She could wait. Lie low and wait until her she was forgotten and her attack would be unexpected. They wouldn't know what to do. They'd be helpless and outnumbered, if she could round up an army of newborns to aid her, just like James was when they outnumbered him.

Two slivers curled wickedly at their edges, into a smile of assurance. Assurance that she'd have her revenge. She was impatient, and she wouldn't wait for aid from the likes of ravaging newborns. She'd avenge James now.

She clutched her boa to her as she sashayed down the stairs, making her descent to the floor below. Once at the bottom, she threw her boa to the ground recklessly. She could always obtain another, and the thing would only slow her down. If she was going to attack now, she'd have to rely on her speed and cunning.

She concealed herself within the forest. She had managed to escape Edward's notice. She had gone in under the radar, slipping through expertly. He was aware of her presence, or so he thought he was, for he had stopped his primary actions and had switched to peruse. She made no move, no sound, no anything. He returned his attention to Bella, mistaking his alarm for paranoia. It was perfect.

"Forget about it. It's probably nothing," he had said, and then he began dancing with her again. The lovers were too fixated on one another that when she hurdled herself at Bella, Edward had been taken off guard. Reflexes were crucial, and Edward was frozen in shock for a few seconds, which was enough time that she needed to ahem Bella into a lifeless corpse.

Bella opened her lips to scream, but no sound came as she ahemed her viciously. Bella's dazzling blue dress ripped and busted open at the seams, revealing exposed pale skin, though her private parts were still covered enough. Bella's paper-white cardigan, as flimsy as it was, tore with her dress, falling in shredded pieces of regretful sweater. She screeched as she ahemed, working as fast and quickly as she ever had. She was like never before as she ahemed Bella. "It's your fault," she hissed, "that I can't ahem with James anymore. You just had to burn all the pieces of him!" Then Edward snatched at her back, hands like grappling hooks as he tore her off of Bella, but it was already too late. Bella was dead, or at least very near death. She was losing too much blood.

"I'm going to kill you," Edward swore, growling like a mountain lion. He was going to say more, but he stopped. He was in complete shock. He didn't hold Victoria in his arms, but some other creature. Her hair wasn't fiery red, nor was it wavy. Her locks were very blonde and set straight. The thing that threw him off the most was the creature's features. In the center of her face was a lapis blue eye, a monstrosity among eyeballs. Two holes rested underneath her eye. He guessed them to be nostrils. Her lips cracked open like a fissure, until they broke apart unevenly curved into a smirk. He could see that she her teeth were rotten with yellow stains, and some of her teeth were just plain missing.

"Oh, Eddy," she purred, stroking at his marble face with a bony finger. It curled underneath his chin in a sweeping motion that was meant to tickle him softly, but it only disgusted him. "You can't kill me. I'm as immortal as you are." Somehow, and he wasn't sure how exactly, the creature seemed to twist in his grasp, as if she was boneless putty. She clutched his collar with anorexic hands. "Aheeeeeeeeem!" With her warrior cry released, she could really go at him and full throttle too. "You ahemalicious Eddy-kins," she said huskily in a rasping voice that only an extreme tobacco addict could possess. "I'm going to ahem the immortality right out of you!"

"Who are you?" Edward gasped. "You're not Victoria!"

"I'm Terra, you little ahemalicious vampire," she cackled, shattering his resistance with one final thrust of her anorexic body. She got him on the ground. On top, she had more control and she liked that. "I like that A LO'." She held Edward in her steel grip, a grip not even he could break out of. A noise distracted her from the ahem. Her head whipped around her as she shot her gaze to a starving, famished vampire. Laurent.

"I smelled blood," he murmured, dazed by the empowering metallic scent. "Absolutely mouth-watering." His glowing crimson eyes rested on Bella. Her body still twitched helplessly. She wasn't dead yet, but she would be if Laurent had her.

"Oh, Laurent," Terra cried out jovially as Edward struggled beneath her but to no avail. "I was hoping you'd come. I want to ravish and ahem you, my darling little dark chocolate ahem. But wait until after I'm done with Edward. You can have Bella for now."

He eyed her warily, not understanding the meaning of her words. All he heard was, 'You can have Bella.' He heard nothing else. He turned to Bella, and began to drink until every last drop was gone.

Terra threw Edward's useless body against the gazebo with unparalleled force. The wooden support beam snapped, causing the gazebo to collapse. Luckily for Terra, she was quick enough to escape, and Laurent and Bella weren't underneath the gazebo. They had been just a yard away from it.

Terra grinned. She always grew a little violent after a good ahem. She turned to Laurent, who had just finished up with Bella. He was still licking his lips greedily when Terra thrust herself in his direction. Her blonde hair flew around her like a veil. Laurent dropped Bella onto the grass because he couldn't maintain his grip on her as Terra's svelte form attached itself to him like a koala bear to its mother. She ripped her evening gown off of herself, revealing a pink and fuzzy loin cloth.

She ahemed him, mercilessly.

Until an annoyingly high-pitched, yet croaky, voice interrupted her. "Terra, you always forget about me! Thanks for ditching me back at the ballet studio. Do you realize how hard it was to find my way back here? I had to ask someone to draw me a map. I was so ahem-deprived that after I thanked the kind lady I ahemed her to death! I'm now wanted in Arizona thanks to your inconsiderate non-ahemaliciousness. That makes three states I'm now wanted in. As if I need the media attention! I already suffer enough with you as my boulda idiot sister! When we get back to the cave, I'm going to tell Boulda Mom every little detail of what you did to me, and you're going to be severely punished." He smiled. It was gruesome. "Ahem. Ahem. Ahem." He laughed.

"If you tell Boulda Mom anything," Terra threatened, "you won't get to ahem with Bella. If you snitch, I'ma get you. And I'ma get you good. If you don't snitch, I'll even let you ahem Laurent. But Edward is miiiiiiiiiiiiiiineee!"

"I accept your treaty," Bouldarian said, crackling his knuckles to prepare himself.

"Good." Terra was purring again. She tossed Laurent over to her brother, who was like a piranha, seizing and aheming. She herself returned to Edward, who was still alive, but barely clinging to his immortal life. "Oh, we meet again!" She ahemed Edward again and again. When his eyes grew teary and smoldered, she only ahemed him more. "I take no prisoners!" she crowed. She ahemed him until his vampire canines fell into the palm of her emaciated hand. She crushed them into find powder as her hand ahemed the canines, her body still thrusting against Edward.

"What's that behind your back?" Terra demanded.

"One of Laurent's braids," Bouldarian whimpered.

"Give it to me!" Ordered Terra. She grasped her brother by the shoulders, digging her fingers into his limbs until he bled. Bouldarian handed the braid over to his sister's gaunt and greedy hands. "I like-a Laurent's style! It's too bad we ahemed him to death." She caressed the braid tenderly in between her skeletal fingers. She ahemed Laurent's braid until it withered under her force. "Oh yes, sweets. Oh, yes!"

"The sun's going down, Terra," Bouldarian warned her, nervous from interrupting her ahem. She may not forgive him, depending on the mood she was in. And he would suffer later, if that was the case. "Boulda Mom wants us home soon, and all the other students here are terrified. That Mike Newton's jaw has dropped. Look!"

Terra craned her neck, gazing at the horrified faces of Bella's peers. "We can go home after we ahem all of those boys and girls. We'll tag team and do it together." Bouldarian smiled. Acceptance from his sister was just what he wanted. He nodded, trying to keep his one eye, Bouldar, from getting puffy with tears. "Good."

The brother and sister threw open the doors to the dance hall. The throng of students was clustered to the opposite side of the room, as far away from the two as they could get. Terra and Bouldarian linked arms, becoming one unstoppable force as they spun furiously. The two created a giant whirlwind with their swirling bodies, aheming everyone and everything that got caught in their turbulence. After every single body hit the floor, ahemed until satisfaction, Bouldarian and Terra released one another. Terra had barely broken a sweat, but Bouldarian was huffing and puffing, small hands on his knees, whispering some gibberish. "If only Bouldane could have seen me. He'd be so proud," Bouldarian panted.

Terra rolled her gigantic blue eye. "Let's go home now."

And then the frail side of twilight faded to black.

**A/N: Tell me what your lovely eyes think and review! This is a parody, so if you're just going to flame it and tell me how bad it sucks, I already know. So don't waste your breath. But if you do find it as funny as I do, let me know. Oh, and don't write me a review saying that this is badly written, because it isn't it. I write very well. This story is just absurd. Ahemehheeh!**


End file.
